Kenangan yang tak Bisa Kembali
by XVLove
Summary: [BTS FF] Tidak pernah sedikit pun terlintas dalam pikirannya kalau ia akan duduk di kursi teater ini sebagai seorang penonton. Tapi kalau diingat lagi, tak pernah sedikit pun terlintas di dalam pikirannya kalau kisah dia dan dirinya akan berakhir seperti ini. Keping masa lalunya, Kim Taehyung. Warn! BL! TYPO! OOC! VHOPE! Hobi seme x Tae Uke


**Kenangan yang tidak bisa Kembali**

 **Author :** L ( XVLove )

 **Disclaimer: Semua nama disini** adalah milik orang tua mereka, Tuhan dan agensi mereka masing-masing. **Plot** hanyalah satu-satunya yang saya miliki (jadi tolong jangan diambil, hiks :'( )

 **Cast :** V / Kim Taehyung, J-Hope / Jung Hoseok, and other

 **Pair :** V-Hope

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Angst, Crime, Drama

 **Summary :** _Tidak pernah sedikit pun terlintas dalam pikirannya kalau ia akan duduk di kursi teater ini sebagai seorang penonton_ _. Tapi kalau diingat lagi, tak pernah sedikit pun terlintas di dalam pikirannya kalau kisah dia dan dirinya akan berakhir seperti ini. Keping masa lalunya, Kim Taehyung._

 **Warning :** BL/Boys Love, Typo, OOC, dan kekurangan Author lainnya

 **HAI SEMUAA~~~ Ketemu lagi dengan author yang paling coretrajincoret update! L! Tanpa basa basi, langsung lanjut!**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Kenangan yang tidak bisa Kembali_**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika diingat-ingat lagi, sesuka-sukanya ia dengan musik, tidak pernah sedikit pun ia terpikir untuk menyukai, apalagi mengunjungi, opera. Bukannya tidak bagus atau tidak suka, hanya saja musik yang ia dengarkan hanyalah seputaran Hip Hop, R&B, Soul, Reggae, dan beberapa genre lainnya, tapi tidak sekalipun ia mendengarkan opera. Mustahilkan menyukai musik yang kau tidak pernah dengarkan? Yah, setidaknya dulu, sebelum anak itu mengenalkannya pada opera.; hanya musiknya, tidak dengan teaternya. Karena itulah ia sedikit kaget ketika tiba-tiba lampu teater dimatikan hingga yang menyala hanyalah lampu-lampu sorot yang diarahkan ke panggung sebagai pertanda bahwa operanya akan segera dimulai.

Meskipun dengan hanya diterangi oleh lampu sorot yang bertumpu pada sebuah podium di tengah-tengah, Hoseok dapat menduga, dari sususan kursi panjang dan jendela warna-warni buatan yang dipasang disana, bahwa _setting_ panggungnya bertempat di gereja, tempat yang paling jarang ia kunjungi.

Bagaikan dua ujung magnet yang berbeda, pandangan matanya langsung tertarik pada seseorang berambut oranye dengan paras indah yang tidak memudar sedetik pun yang tengah berjalan berjajar bersama aktor-aktor lainnya memasuki panggung sambil diiringi oleh instrumental, lalu duduk di kursi, setelah bernyanyi, sambil mendengarkan ceramah dari pendeta. Jangan tanyakan apa isi ceramahnya, dan jangan tanyakan apa adegan selanjutnya. Fokusnya sudah hilang sejak matanya menangkap paras si rambut oranye disirami oleh cahaya lampu sorot yang membuat semua mata terpaku padanya yang bahkan tetap terlihat begitu indah meskipun dia tengah berekspresi khawatir. Ia sudah terpaku padanya, jauh sebelum mata-mata penonton lainnya terpaku pada anak itu. Entah sihir apa yang dia gunakan, entah racun apa yang dia berikan. Banyak yang bilang bahwa tanggapan pertama, ' _first time_ ' bahasa kerennya, yang diberikan seseorang akan memberikan memori yang paling kuat, mungkin hal itulah yang terjadi padanya. Ah, tapi kalau dipikirkan lagi, semua memori yang anak itu berikan padanya, yang mereka habiskan bersama, adalah memori-memori paling kuat dan paling indah yang pernah ia miliki. Jadi tidak heran jika sampai sekarang pun, dan untuk tahun-tahun kesendirian yang akan ia habiskan di masa mendatang, Jung Hoseok tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan paras rupawan Kim Taehyung yang sedang bersimpuh di tengah panggung, diiringi lagu yang kelak Hoseok tahu bernama _Epiphany_ , sambil dibanjiri oleh cahaya bak seorang malaikat.

Bahkan sejak awal pun Hoseok yang baru pertama kali menikmati drama musikal sudah jatuh hati pada drama yang diperankan Taehyung saat itu, sama seperti ketika mereka berdua pertama bertemu dulu. Andaikan saja pria yang menghampiri Taehyung tidak diperankan oleh si keparat itu, ia pasti sudah bisa menikmati nostalgianya saat bertemu Taehyung dulu, atau lebih tepatnya, saat Taehyung menghampirinya dulu. Persis dengan keadaan panggung saat ini dengan sedikit perbedaan, sama-sama di sebuah ruang loker, tapi dalam kasusnya Taehyung lah yang menghampirinya si anti sosial yang hanya sibuk dengan _earphone_ -nya saja. Dan sebagai orang normal, Hoseok sangat kaget ketika Taehyung yang baru saja sedetik menyapanya langsung mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Anehnya, meskipun ia merasa sedikit was-was dengan pria yang bernama Taehyung ini, hanya dengan melihat senyuman yang seolah tidak pernah lepas dari wajah anak itu membuat Hoseok seolah tidak memiliki kuasa untuk mengatakan 'tidak'. Mungkin ia harus menyalahkan pencahayaan ruang loker saat itu yang membuat dia sangat _photogenic._ Mungkin ia harusnya mengatakan 'untungnya' dan bukan 'anehnya' mengingat makan siang mereka berdua saat itu adalah makan siang pertama sekaligus terindah dibandingkan ribuan makan siang yang pernah mereka lakukan.

Hoseok akan mengatakannya sekali lagi, kalau saja pria yang menghampiri Taehyung tidak diperankan oleh si keparat Park Bogum itu, momen nostalgianya saat ini pasti akan sempurna. Walaupun sebenarnya jika ia bisa, ia lebih memilih momennya bersama Taehyung tidaklah hanya sekedar bahan untuk bernostalgia. Sayangnya, meskipun ia terus ingin menghajar pria itu setiap kali ia melihat atau mendengar suara cemprengnya, pilihan terbaiknya saat ini adalah mengusir rasa kesalnya dan berjuang untuk menikmati drama ini. Biar bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak ingin malam ini berakhir dengan ketidakpuasan.

Ia merasa sangat bersyukur saat tahu adegan selanjutnya adalah penampilan solo Taehyung, meskipun pada akhirnya hatinya harus merasakan nyeri akibat merasa tersindir oleh lirik lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Penampilannya saat menyanyikan ' _Role of a lifetime'_ sangatlah sempurna seolah-olah ia pernah menjadi seorang Peter di dunia nyata, seolah-olah ia tengah mengatakan kepada seseorang di kursi penonton sana pesan dari lagu itu, seolah-olah Taehyung tengah mengatakan pada Hoseok bahwa ia lelah berpura-pura. Tapi bisa saja apa yang ia rasakan itu hanyalah ia yang merasa kegeeran, sekalipun ia berani bersumpah Taehyung sempat menatapnya walau hanya beberapa detik saat ia bernyanyi. Walaupun, sekali lagi, mungkin ia hanya kegeeran.

Ia menemukan banyak perdebatan di internet tentang siapa yang lebih pantas menyanyikan lagu ini, Peter atau Jason, setelah ia sampai di rumah setelah pulang menonton, dan banyak yang bilang lagu ini adalah lagu milik Peter. Menurutnya, lagu ini adalah lagu milik Taehyung. Tidak ada yang mengerti lagu ini lebih dari Taehyung, bahkan tidak Peter sekalipun. Lagu tentang seseorang yang harus berpura-pura untuk menjadi orang lain hanya karena kau berbeda dari orang lain dan kau tetap melakukannya meskipun kau merasa kesakitan.

Hoseok terkekeh saat sadar bahwa setiap detik kebahagiaan yang ia lalui bersama Taehyung, mungkin, dia lalui dengan kesakitan. Temannya pernah berkata bahwa sastra itu mengungkapkan kejujuran, dan sekarang ia tahu bahwa temannya itu benar. Hatinya kesakitan dengan kejujuran yang sedang dipentaskan oleh drama ini.

Sejujurnya ia sedikit kaget ketika suasana drama ini yang ternyata lebih serius dari yang ia sangka padahal ini adalah drama remaja. Misalnya saja penampilan lagu ' _Audition'_ yang menyinggung seleksi audisi yang lebih mengutamakan wajah dibandingkan kualitas, meskipun keseriusan drama ini tetap tidak mengganggu nuansa remaja yang dibawa seperti pesta-pesta gila-gilaan yang ditampilkan di lagu ' _Wonderland'_. Terpikir olehnya, mungkin seperti inilah pesta-pesta yang selalu ia tolak setiap Taehyung mengajaknya untuk ikut, tapi sayangnya ia bukanlah bagian dari budaya berpesta seperti itu. Lagi, bisa saja kekagetannya itu karena memang ia tidak terlalu mengenal drama, dan justru aneh kalau kau tidak menemukan paling tidak sedikit keseriusan di drama tragedi seperti ini.

Selain penampilan Taehyung, ada satu penampilan lain yang sangat mencuri hatinya. Sebuah penampilan yang mampu membuatnya teringat akan dirinya saat ia sedang menyendiri di kamar, menolak untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman gengnya; penampilan yang mampu membuatnya merasakan bahwa ia bukanlah satu-satunya orang di dunia yang menikmati menjadikan kesendirian sebagai pelarian akan rasa sakit dunia walaupun ia sesungguhnya merasa sakit ketika sendiri. Penampilan lagu ' _A Quiet Night at Home'_ yang begitu memesona ini adalah penampilan yang akan selalu ia ingat di waktu-waktu sepinya nanti.

Lampu teater kembali dipadamkan, dan menit selanjutnya, _setting_ panggung langsung berubah layaknya sebuah diskotek lengkap dengan musik keras dan lampu kedap-kedipnya. Baru saja selang satu lagu setelah pesta di lagi " _Audition_ ", sekarang telinganya harus kembali tersakiti oleh suasana pesta lagi. Untunglah sesuka-sukanya Taehyung dengan pesta, ia tidak pernah berpesta sampai berhari-hari berturut-turut, dan menyempatkan waktu untuk berdua dengan Hoseok saja.

Di tengah-tengah hiruk-pikuk pesta yang begitu menyakitkan telinga, hati Hoseok merasa lebih sakit sekaligus panas ketika Taehyung terlihat menggoda Jason dengan tarian sensualnya. Berkali-kali dia mencoba untuk mencium pria sialan itu, berkali-kali pula Jason menolak ciumannya. Ingin sekali ia menggantikan posisi Bogum sialan saat ini, menggandeng tangan Taehyung lalu menariknya keluar dari tengah keramaian. Andai ia memiliki keberanian seperti Jason, tidak, seperti Bogum saat ini, mencium Taehyung tanpa perlu dihantui rasa takut akan orang-orang di belakangnya yang tengah asik menari, mungkin, hanya mungkin, ia dan Taehyung sedang menghabiskan malam mereka dengan menonton film saat ini.

Taehyung terlihat kecewa karena Jason tidak berani menciumnya di dalam ruangan; Hoseok tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana kecewanya Taehyung selama ini saat ia menolak untuk menciumnya bahkan di tempat yang sepi.

 _We have to wait until the world is fast asleep_

 _I'll wipe away the doubt_

 _And show you why we keep_

Lirik " _Best Kept Secret_ _"_ inilah yang selalu ada pikirannya setiap ia menolak semua perhatian berlebihan Taehyung di muka umum tidak peduli seberapa ingin ia membalas perhatian itu. Andai Taehyung tahu bahwa ia juga sangat-sangat ingin mencumbunya di hadapan mata orang-orang, membisikkan kata-kata cinta ke telinganya kapan pun yang ia mau.

Ia ingin menangis, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak ingin dilihat menangis oleh penonton lainnya, terlebih ia tidak ingin menangis terharu mendengarkan suara sumbang Park Bogum bajingan.

Banyak yang bilang ketika kau tidak bisa menghadapi suatu masalah, kembalilah ke jalan Tuhan. _Bullshit_. Pertolongan Tuhan hanya ada untuk mereka yang berada di jalannya, bukan untuk mereka yang melenceng dan dipaksa untuk melenceng dari lahir sepertinya. _'_ _Did you really hear me?'_ Ia selalu bertanya setiap kali ia mencoba untuk berdoa.

Penampilan _'Potrait of a Girl'_ tidaklah sebagus penampilan-penampilan lainnya, menurutnya, aktris yang memainkan peran Ivy kurang bertenaga saat menyanyikan lagu ini. Mungkin ia tidak bisa merasakan lagunya karena memang lagu ini ditujukan untuk perempuan. Entahlah. Begitu pula lagu selanjutnya yang menurutnya biasa saja, terlalu biasa sampai-sampai ia tidak ingat dengan judulnya.

 _I think we're missing so much_

Mungkin ia terlalu cepat bicara. Siapa yang sangka di tengah kemeriahan pesta, lagi, tiba-tiba saja Taehyung memeluk Jason, mengungkapkan betapa inginnya ia berteriak betapa ia mencintai Jason, betapa ia mencintai Jung Hoseok, dulu. Bodohnya, si Hoseok malah lebih mementingkan tanggapan orang-orang yang menghadiri _prom night_ saat itu, dan mengusirnya pergi. Ia tidak tahu Taehyung ke mana malam itu, mungkin minum-minum hingga mabuk dengan teman-temannya? Ia hanya berharap Taehyung tidak pergi menemui orang lain, dan menciumnya layaknya Jason mencium Ivy saat ini. Hal yang jelas terjadi adalah sejak malam itu, hubungannya dan Taehyung semakin menjauh.

Bagian kedua dimulai dengan mimpi yang selama ini selalu hadir setiap kali ia tidur, ia yakin Taehyung juga memimpikan hal yang sama dulu, pernikahan. Ah, ia kembali teringat saat setiap pagi Taehyung selalu membangunkannya dengan sebuah kecupan, lalu setelah mereka berdua bangun, ia akan membaringkan kepalanya di dada Hoseok. " _Hyung_ , aku ingin menikah denganmu dan hidup selamanya bersama seperti ini." Ucap bibir manisnya. Tapi layaknya mimpi pernikahan Peter di drama ini, pernikahannya dengan Taehyung pun hanyalah sekedar mimpi.

Andai saja ia memiliki orang-orang yang mendukungnya dulu, seperti Sister Chantelle yang mendukung Peter, mungkin kisahnya dan Taehyung akan berbeda. Mungkin, hanya mungkin.

Tapi semakin ia menonton drama ini, semakin ia terhanyut akan ceritanya, semakin pula ia teringat kembali akan masa lalu. Memang tidak persis sama, tapi mirip dan sangat menyentuh hatinya tidak hanya dengan cerita tapi juga dengan suara indah mereka, kecuali Bogum. Ia pun dapat merakan apa yang namanya "dipermainkan oleh takdir" di drama ini, mungkin karena ia juga mengalaminya.

Perhatiannya pada sekeliling hilang begitu saja, dan ia hanya berfokus pada adegan di mana Matt memberitahu Peter bahwa Jason, pacarnya, menghamili Ivy. Semuanya kacau, sekacau saat Taehyung pulang pada pagi itu setelah berhari-hari menghilang, mengatakan ia ingin berpisah darinya. Hoseok masih ingat betapa memohon hingga bersujud di hadapan sang pujaan hatinya agar dia tidak meninggalkannya. Dan Kim Taehyung tetap meninggalkan Jung Hoseok seorang diri, hilang dalam kekelaman. Berhari-hari ia berdiam dalam kesendirian di apartemennya, mengunci dirinya dari dunia, meskipun ia sadar dunianya sudah menghilang sejak Taehyung meninggalkannya.

Lamunannya terbuyarkan saat lagu " _Two Household_ _"_ bermain, pertanda drama memasuki adegan akhir yang ditunggu oleh Hoseok. Bukan, bukan karena ia ingin agar drama ini cepat selesai, justru sebaliknya, ia ingin drama ini terus berjalan dan saat drama ini berakhir, waktu akan kembali terulang, jadi ia bisa melihat Taehyung untuk selamanya. Sayang ia masih sedikit waras sehingga ia tahu hal itu mustahil. Ah, alasannya? Kalian akan segera tahu.

Meskipun ini sudah di akhir drama, tapi ia tetap saja belum terbiasa saat Jason memeluk Taehyung, berusaha untuk memerbaiki hubungan mereka, dan mungkin ia tidak akan pernah biasa. Taehyung menolak, meskipun tidak separah saat dia menolak Hoseok untuk berbaikan dulu. Setelahnya Taehyung pergi ke sisi lain panggung, dan Hoseok tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat Bogum meminum sebotol obat narkotika. Yah, walaupun pada akhirnya senyumnya harus sedikit pudar saat adegan puncak drama ini dimulai.

" _Bare_ ", andai ia yang menyanyikan lagu itu untuk Taehyung saat ini dan bukan Bogum; andai saja ia yang memegang tangan Taehyung dan bukan Bogum, orang yang telah merampas Taehyung darinya. Ia ingin menempelkan keningnya di kening Taehyung, menggenggam tangan itu erat sambil membisikkan kata-kata maaf dan meneriakkan betapa Jung Hoseok mencintai Kim Taehyung.

 _Please know that I love you_

 _From the start_

Hoseok tidak sadar saat Bogum dan Taehyung menyanyikan bagian itu bibirnya pun ikut bernyanyi, seolah-olah ialah yang saat ini tengah berhadapan dengan Taehyung dan menyanyi untuknya.

Sayangnya, semua itu hanya terjadi di kepalanya karena si Jung Hoseok ini sangatlah penakut, bahkan untuk pujaan hatinya sekalipun. Mungkin memang Bogum lebih pantas untuknya. Ah, percuma saja ia mengatakan itu sekarang, semuanya sudah terlambat. Waktu yang sudah berlalu tidak akan pernah bisa kembali.

Meskipun sakit, ia tetap memandang adegan di mana Taehyung mencium Bogum dengan sepenuh hati. Bukan karena ia ingin menyiksa dirinya sendiri, atau menjadi munafik dengan mengatakan ia ingin melupakan Taehyung. Justru sebaliknya, ia ingin mengingat Taehyung, mengingat ekspresinya yang ia yakin tidak akan pernah dapat ia lihat lagi. Karena itulah ia berusaha dengan sangat untuk menikmati setiap detik wajah Taehyung dari awal hingga saat ia tengah menyanyikan lagu " _Queen Mab_ ", sebuah lagu yang diambil dari drama Romeo dan Juliet. Mereka melanjutkan adegan yang ada di drama Romeo dan Juliet, hingga akhirnya Park Bogum jatuh dengan mulut sambil kejang-kejang dengan mulut yang berbuih.

Taehyung menghampiri Bogum, bukan karena di naskah ia menghampiri Jason saat dia pingsan, tapi kakinya melangkah begitu saja. Semuanya mengelilingi Bogum, bukan karena naskah, tapi karena kebingungan dengan buih yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya Taehyung lah yang saat itu menoleh ke arah kursi penonton, melihat sang mantan yang sangat ia sayangi sudah berpindah dari kursinya. Dan saat lampu panggung mati, tidak seperti di naskah, Park Bogum tidak bangun kembali.

Hoseok salah, ternyata matanya dapat bertatap kembali dengan dua mata indah sang pujaan hatinya yang saat ini terlihat bengkak dan sembab. Senyum manisnya tidak lagi hadir di sana, yang ada hanya wajah kosong tanpa ekspresi. Meskipun begitu Hoseok tetap senang dapat bertemu Taehyung, meskipun dengan keadaan Taehyung yang kacau akibat kematian kekasihnya, dengan keadaan Hoseok yang berstatus sebagai pembunuh, dan keadaan tempat pertemuan mereka di ruang besuk penjara ini.

Hoseok benar, waktu yang sudah berlalu tidak akan pernah bisa kembali.

.

.

FIN

.

.

 **AKHIRNYA SELESAI!**

 **MAKASIH BUAT KALIAN YANG SUDAH MENYEMPATKAN DIRI UNTUK MEMBACA FF GA JELAS INI :"**

 **Pertama, L akan menjelaskan dulu kenapa L bikin ff ini. Jadi alesannya adalah karena sebelum L bikin cerita ini tuh, di grup L dempet debat gitu soal seseorang yang meneror salah satu teman seperjuangan L, author juga, kakak MP (kaya kriminal ya) yang mengatakan "untuk apa sih nulis kalor tulisannya tidak mendidik." Well, itulah alasan bikin cerita ini, karena L yakin kebanyakan orang pasti Miki kalor cerita yang mendidik itu yang mengajarkan untuk berbuat baik, untuk mendekatkan diri ke Tuhan, atau cerita yang mengajarkan untuk menghormati orang tua. Ga salah sih, tapi itu bukan indikasi utama loh. Cerita, sastra sih sebenernya, yang paling penting itu adalah sastra yang bisa membuat pembacanya merasakan menjadi orang lain atau bercermin pada kisah yang ia baca, kaya Hoseok di cerita ini. "Loh bukannya lebih bagus yang langsung bilang kalian harus menghormati orang tua ya?" kedengarannya sih emang bagus, tapi berapa banyak sih orang yang buang sampah pada tempatnya cuma karena dibilang "HEH BUANG SAMPAH PADA TEMPATNYA". Dikit? BANGET. Di sini sastra itu berperan, percaya atau engga, dengan bercermin, orang-orang itu akan lebih bisa banyak belajar dari pada dikasih tau, "pesan moral dari cerita ini adalah...". GITU.**

 **DAN TIDAK LUPA PULA L MEMBERITAHUKAN BAHWA DRAMA YANG DITAMPILKAN DIATAS BERJUDUL "BARE MUSICAL POP OPERA"**

 **Mohon maaf karena L banyak momong ga jelas di ff abal-abal ini wkwkkwkwk L hanya berharap kalian bisa merasakan menjadi Jung Hoseok di cerita L ini. Maaf kalau momennya ga gena :" atau kaliannya bingung.**

 **Untuk FF L yang lain, mungkin L bakal update secepat yang L bisa... tapi kayanya ga bulan Desember wkwkwkwkwk mungkin Januari.**

 **Sekali lagi, makasih buat yang udah mau baca :3 L sayang kalian.**

 **Last but not least**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
